The present invention generally relates to cooling systems, and more particularly to cooling arrangements for electronic components.
As computers and computing systems increase in processing power and memory size there is a competing goal to provide these capabilities in ever decreasing packaging sizes. However, as the density of the memory and processing components within computing systems increases, heat dissipation becomes an increasingly important design factor. Major sources of heat in such computing subsystems include microprocessors and hard disk drive assemblies. As new workstations and servers are developed they will incorporate multiple hard disk drive assemblies in close proximity to each other, thus posing a further significant thermal cooling challenge.
In the past, computer systems of this kind have incorporated within their enclosures cooling devices such as heat sinks, extended surface devices applied directly to disk drive assemblies, and air movers in the form of fans to increase air mass flow rates. Air volume flow rates on the order of 2.5 to 5 liters/second, at a velocity of 2 to 3 meters/second, typically have been required for each microprocessor. Large multi-processor systems and large multi-disk drive systems used in dedicated computer rooms can be cooled by moving air at high mass flow rates with the resulting acoustic noise generally having to be tolerated. On the other hand, multiple processor and multiple disk systems used in office environments must meet more stringent acoustic emission guidelines, regulations, and customer/user requirements. Thus, cooling the systems by increasing the air mass flow rates is not a practical option.
Efforts have been made in the past to cool electronic systems using a working fluid that undergoes a reversible phase change. In particular, power-dissipating components such as power transistors have been mounted directly to an external panel of such systems. A sealed fluid channel that carries the working fluid is formed in the panel. The working fluid absorbs heat and evaporates in the portion of the fluid channel adjacent to the power transistors. Heat is transferred to other portions of the fluid channel where the gaseous phase cools and the liquid condenses. One of the disadvantages to this approach is the inability to efficiently cool power dissipating components that are not mounted directly on the external panel.
It will be appreciated that there is a need for a system and an apparatus for effectively cooling the heat dissipating components of an electronic system without increasing the electronic system""s enclosure size and cost. An apparatus that addresses the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, is therefore desirable.
The present invention is directed to addressing the above and other needs in connection with cooling compact microprocessor and memory arrangements that facilitate the increase of the packing density of integrated components in an electronic system. With the present approach, high performance systems can be assembled that are easier to service, have higher levels of reliability and do not require space-consuming air cooling systems.
According to one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for cooling an electronic component is coupled to a housing that contains an electronic component. The apparatus includes a heat conductive member having a first lateral edge shaped to slidably attach and retain the heat conductive member to a portion of the housing. A top surface of the housing includes a second edge shaped to slidably receive and retain the heat conductive member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cooling arrangement for an electronic component includes a housing having a first dovetail-shaped edge on a top portion of the housing, wherein the housing encloses the electronic component. The arrangement further includes a first heat conductive member having a second dovetail-shaped edge that slidably attaches the first heat conductive member to the housing via the first dovetail-shaped edge of the housing.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a cooling arrangement cools an electronic component that is disposed on a circuit board. The cooling arrangement includes a housing having a first edge on a top portion of the housing, wherein a bottom portion of the housing is in thermal contact with and configured to enclose the electronic component. The cooling arrangement further includes a first heat conductive member having a second edge shaped that slidably attaches the first heat conductive member to the housing via the first edge of the top portion of the housing.
It will be appreciated that various other embodiments are set forth in the Detailed Description and Claims that follow.